Enterprise fixed mobile convergence systems are becoming more prevalent. One of the benefits of such systems is the convenience of having one work phone number and one voice mailbox for a user while having the possibility of multiple actual phones, for example, a “work” phone device and a “mobile” device allowing for a single work persona for incoming and outgoing call regardless of the actual location of the user. The work phone device is typically a fixed phone that a worker can use in the office and the mobile device is a handheld electronic device, such as a cell phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) that is capable of handling phone calls, emails and text messages. The mobile device may already have a number allocated by the cellular carrier associated with it, in which case the work FMC number becomes a second line on that mobile device. The mobile device may use traditional cellular technology to establish a call, for example, enhanced data GSM environment (EDGE) or code division multiple access (CDMA), or the call may be placed over a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) connection either using cellular or wireless local access network (WLAN) technology, for example, Wi-Fi 802.11 or WiMAX 802.16. Although a user can use either number on the mobile device, a company may prefer that one number be used over the other. Similarly, the company may prefer one transport technology over another. For example, if the user is in the office, the company may prefer that all business calls are on the work number and are through VoIP rather than Cellular. In addition, the user may have preferences in how the mobile device is utilized, for example, using the cellular line for friends and family, but an Enterprise FMC line for work-related calls.